


Wilted Yet Strong

by Ari_fonge12



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Prince Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_fonge12/pseuds/Ari_fonge12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was running. Running through a forest. He couldn’t remember what he was running from, he just knew he had to keep running.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first chapter fic. I hope you guys like this story

Stiles was running. Running through a forest. He couldn’t remember what he was running from, he just knew he had to keep running. He heard hooves behind him and that only pushed him harder. Stiles noticed that the trees started to get thinner and thinner.

‘Just a little bit further” he thought to himself.

Stiles knew that he just needed to go a little farther. He could feel his legs shaking knowing that they would give out soon. His heart felt like it was beating out of his chest. His breath was getting ragged for every second that goes by. 

Finally the trees cleared out onto a road. He heard music in the distance. He decided to follow the sound and try to get as far away from the hooves that were getting closer and closer. He turned towards the sound of the music and let it lead him. He realized that he wasn’t wearing shoes from the slight pain that came from running on gravel. Stiles had to keep running even though his body felt like it was starting to shut down. He needed to get to his destination. 

The gravel turned to a paved road. He could have nearly cried from joy when he got to the source of the beautiful music. There was colorful pieces of rope hanging from different places. He wanted to stop and look at all the pretty sights but he heard a voice that sent shivers down his spine.

“Stop him!” a male voice rang out in the crowd.

He was looking behind her so he didn’t see the boy that he ran into. Stiles look at him and saw that he had emerald green eyes and black hair. He had a sharp jawline that could have cut diamonds. 

“Please you have to help me. Please” he pleaded with him as the world turned black.

 

Prince Derek didn’t understand the reason for the Moon Festival. All the kingdom did was party and eat till when the moon was at its peak and then throw paper lanterns in the air and watch them float with candles in them. All he really wanted to do was go and explore the village in its festive nature. He didn’t want to be stuck on his throne watching everyone else have fun.

“Mom do I really need to be here?” he asked his mom, Queen Talia.

“Yes honey. We are the Royal Family of Wolf Hill. We have to keep up appearances” she told him.

“Mom can I please just walk around for a little bit?”

“Fine but make sure you’re back in time for the candle lighting”

The prince walked off onto the road to explore. He never could really say still. His curiosity always getting the better of him. He walked through the markets on the street and looked to see what people were selling. He saw clothes, fruits and vegetables, knick knacks of all sorts. As he was walking he heard something that didn’t sound like it belonged in this festive atmosphere. He heard hooves running against the pavement.

He turned back to the stand that he was standing that was selling shirts that he really enjoyed. He turned when he heard the citizens screaming in what sounded like fear. He turned just as a boy ran into him. Luckily he didn’t fall and he caught him. He held him and looked at him. He had dark brown hair, whiskey colored eyes that were full of fear, moles that dotted his face, and extremely pale skin. He also looked like he hadn’t eaten in a while.

 

He didn’t even realize he was talking to him until he passed out into his arms. He didn’t know what to do with him. Like what do you do when a random guy passes out on you? He looked around to see if maybe his parents or siblings were looking for him. He didn’t anyone until one of his guards came up to him.

“Your Highness how are you on this fine evening” the guard asked him while bowing.

“I’m doing well except I have this boy who seemed to have passed out in my arms.”

“Your Highness I am going to have to ask you to politely hand over the boy” the guard as he now noticed was Solider Winters.

“Now why would I hand him over to you? He seems as though he needs some food and a good night sleep. Did he do something wrong?”

“He is a criminal and highly dangerous”  
“What exactly did he do?” he asked wanting to know why Winters would want such a helpless young boy that didn’t even look older than 18.

“Your Highness I’m going to have to ask you to hand over the boy” Winters told him sternly. 

By now there was a crowd of people surrounding them. Some were looking on with fear and others just looking with anger. The rest of the soldiers including Captain Matthews, who was riding on horseback looking irritated, had joined the crowd. He didn’t understand what everyone’s problem was. He was just an average boy, there was nothing special about him.

“No I won’t give him back to you. You guys are looking at him like he did something wrong “he told the crowd.

“But Your Highness haven’t you heard what he did?” a citizen spoke out in the crowd.

“I don’t care what he has done. I’m taking him back to the palace and giving him some food and some clean clothes.”

He turned away from the crowd and carried the boy bridal style. He walked to his carriage and told the horseman to take them back to the palace. He looked at the boy that he had put laying across the chair with his head on his lap. He noticed that his hair was matted with something. He tried running his fingers through his hair but his hand came back with blood on them.

He turned his head to see a large gash that was still had blood coming out of it. He looked at him with horror. He wanted to know how he got that cut. Now that he saw the cut he also saw bruises. There new ones and ones that looked days old. There seemed like there were bruises on bruises. 

He looked put the carriage window and watched as the scenery rolled by as they got closer to the palace. They were minutes away when the boy started screaming. Derek looked at him with horror. The scream he let out was blood curdling. He made soothing noises to try and calm him down. After some time he finally stopped screaming and calmed down. He could see the horseman looked at him to make sure everything was going well. Derek looked out the window and waited for them to get to the castle with the boy’s scream still ringing in his ears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the next chapter. I will be adding tags as the story progresses

The Prince looked outside the window as the palace came into view. It was lit up for the festival and seemed to glow. The prince knew that they didn’t turn all the outdoor lights on very often but when they do the palace seems to look like something out of a fairy tale. He had been stroking the boy’s hair the whole way to the palace. Just in case he woke up, he would have a comforting sensation. Just as they were starting to pull into the castle’s driveway he looked at the boy one last time. His cheeks were sunken in showing malnourishment which also made his cheeks sharp and more defined.

When they finally stopped in front of the castle, even though it was more of a palace he called a castle, Derek picked up the boy and carried him inside. As soon as the doors opened people started whispering and looking at the boy with disgust.

“Someone get started on dinner and also draw a bath” he commanded to the maids and servants.

Derek walked up the grand staircase with a couple of maids following him. He walked until he reached an empty bedroom. The room was well embellished to look professional. It didn’t really have a color but it did pop to the human eye. The room was white with pops of neon colors. There was also some fall colors also to balance all the bright colors. The bed though was red and black to contrast the rest of the room.

He set him down gently on the bed and made sure he wasn’t lying in an awkward position. He needed to make sure that when he awoke that he was comfortable. He also looked around the room to make sure there was everything he needed.

“Wait till he wakes up to give him a bath. Let him choose what he—“he got cut off by a loud scream.

He looked at the bed as the boy started screaming hysterically. There was tears streaming down his face as he thrashed around seeming to fight invisible monsters. He snapped out of his shock and went to hold him down so he wouldn’t hurt himself or someone else. As soon as he pinned his arms down his eyes opened and he looked around like a frightened animal. He looked as if he was going to hurt him and started hyperventilating. 

“Qui es-tu?” he asked him.

Derek at him in shock. How could anyone know the scared language of the Gods? He only knew the language because he stole books from the castle library and studied them when he was alone. Derek took a quick glance around the room and breathed I sigh of relief when he saw that the maids were all confused about what she said.

“Je m’appelle Derek et toi?” he answered.

“Je m’appelle Stiles”

“Enchanté” he told him.

“Enchanté” he answered timidly.

“Savez-vous où vous êtes?” he asked him. 

He knew it was risky saying this sacred language. This was the language of the gods. Not many know the language but the prince was lucky that his curiosity lead him to learn the language. He could not only speak it but he could also read and write it. It was a gift to know the language. Not even his mother and father knew how to speak it.

“Non” he replied.

“Savez-vous parle l’anglais?” Derek asked the boy that has now caught his attention.

“Yes” he answered in perfect English.

“Ok then. How about we get some food and water in you? Also how about a nice hot bath?’’ he offered.

“Are you sure I can?’’ he asked nervously.

Derek was confused as to why someone was asking if they could take a bath. He has very heard some ask for permission to take a bath. The way he bit his lip anxiously was kind of cute. He shook himself out of that thought. He didn’t even know the boy. He only meet him 2 hours ago.

“Yes you can have a bath. Take as long as you need. You can also pick any clothes you want. Your maids will help you if you need anything alright?” 

“Thank you Derek” he said as he blushed and looked down as he was lead to the bathroom to freshen up.

Derek smiled and waved at him as he walked out the door of the bedroom. He walked all the way to the castle gardens and walked to his secret hideaway that he found years ago. He hid in there and sighed. He really needed to learn more about Stiles. To Derek he was a mystery case just waiting to be solved.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The language that they are speaking is French. There isn't a language of the gods lol. Also even though I took French I used google translate for some of these lol.
> 
> TRANSLATION:  
> Qui-es tu?: who are you?  
> Je m'appelle Derek et toi?: My name is Derek and yours?  
> Je m'appelle Stiles: My name is Stiles  
> Enchanté: Nice to meet you  
> Savez-vous où vous êtes?: Do you know where you are?  
> Savez-vous parle l’anglais?: Do you speak English?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for such the long wait on this story. It's been hard with high school starting but I'll try and get more chapters up. I hope you enjoy!

Stiles sat in the bathtub as the maids got all the dirt and blood off of his skin and hair. He had never had the luxury of a hot bath before. He leaned against the wall of the tub and let the warm water relax him. It felt like hours had gone by when in reality it was only 30 minutes when the maids pulled him out of the tub and dried him off. They lead him into the closet to pick out any outfit that he wanted.

He looked through the closet until one caught his attention. It was a navy blue 3 piece suit that came with a white shirt. It had a gold tie and the suit had gold stitching all over the edge of the suit. The breast pocket had a trisklia symbol stitched in. Stiles fell in love with the suit.

He took the suit from the closet and handed it to one of the maids. The maids chuckled and suddenly he got scared. Had he picked the wrong suit? What if it was supposed to be meant for someone better than him??

The maids saw that he was slowly going into a panic. They quickly reassured him that the dress was fine. They explained that most people would look over the dress and not pick it all.

The maids helped him into the dress with ease. They helped in into the suit and made to to tie his tie tight enough to it wouldn't be loose. They lead him to a chair where they proceed to do his hair and makeup.

“When do I get to look?” he asked the maids.

“When we finish” the one on the left told him curtly.

He sat in the chair for what felt like hours. They plucked and prodded at him all of which made him cringe or flinch. He felt his hair being combed and brushed one second before it was back down. They put stuff on his face that felt like there was batter all over his face.

“Are you finished yet?” he asked timidly.

“Yes we are little fox” one of them said.

He cringed at the nickname. He hadn’t had one in many years. The last one he could remember was the one his mother given to him. His mother called him kitsune because of how cunning he was. Like how a fox would be cunning and tricky when in the wild. He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt that he was being turned around.

As he looked in the mirror he couldn’t recognize himself. They put a little eyeliner on to make his whiskey eyes more defined.. They also accompanied it with a little gloss to make his lips looked fuller than they were. They braided small braids of his hair in the front and then put little golden clasps in them to keep them secured.

“I love it. Thank you so much, I don’t know how I would ever repay you.’’ he told the maids suddenly worried of how he would repay his debt to them.

The maids saw his worry and quickly reassured him that he didn’t have to pay them back. He nodded his head numbly but still thinking he owed them somehow. He sat quietly after that and let the maids put the finishing touches on him before he went down for dinner.

The Prince was making his way towards his room to get dressed. He needed to get ready for this dinner that he is putting together for Stiles. Derek walked to his room when he remembered he never told his parents about Stiles.

“Go and tell my mother and father to come to the castle at once. It is a very important matter.” He told a nearby servant. Derek gets into his room and leans against the door and sighs. What am I going to do? What am I going to tell mom and dad? He thinks to himself. He spends another couple of minutes mentally freaking out before he decides it’s time to get ready.

After he takes a shower he gets dressed in a classic black and white tux with a blood red tie. He tells one of the maids to polish his black dress shoes till they are sparkling. He stood in front of the mirror and looked at himself. He fixed his hair to the way he liked by running his fingers through it.

“Your Highness your mother and father have arrived at the castle. They are waiting in the dining hall” a maid told him.

“Thank you Emily” he replied.

He took one last look in the mirror before making his way to Stiles’ room to escort him down to the dining hall. Derek walked along the long hallway all the way until he reached his room. He stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath. He knocked on the door to have it opened by one of the maids.

“Your Highness he is ready” she told him smiling.

Derek nodded his head in understanding. He waited as she stepped aside and called out for Stiles. He waited all but 30 seconds before he came out. He had to remember how to breathe because he looked so stunning in that suit.

 

Stiles watched as the prince stared at him. He started to feel a little uncomfortable from all his staring. He watched as he finally snapped out of his stupor and started walking towards him.

“You look stunning” he told him.  
“Thank you” he said blushing.  
“Are you ready to eat dinner”?  
“Yes. I haven’t had a proper meal in a long time”

The prince looked at him with pity. How is it he hasn’t eaten a nice hot meal before now? Where has he been staying all this time? He snapped out of his head and saw that he was staring at him. He looked down and blushed a little.  
He offered his arm to him. He set his small and delicate looking hand around his elbow. He smiled at him and lead him to the dining hall.


End file.
